


home

by mesoquatic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Leo is alive, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, carl is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Without the special touch, it really wasn't home anymore. It was just a husk of its former self.





	home

“Welcome home, Markus.”

It taunted him. It still welcomed him home to an empty house. Empty chairs and empty tables, all covered in dust. The birds wouldn’t turn on anymore. After the long night he’s had, fighting and singing together in unison, it felt right to return here. It was truly home. It’s where it all started, in a sense.

Markus slowly removed his jacket and put it on the coat hanger. It was absent of any of Carl’s clothes. Leo had taken them a long time ago, along with all of the paintings. It no longer felt like a home without them. Carl was the home, not the house.

Despite having inherited the house, Leo never moved in. The whiskey laid untouched and started to gather dust just as the books did. It wasn’t long ago that Carl had passed. The dust was just barely there. Leo had made quick work to gain profit over the passing of his father, playing the victim as long as it made him shiny coin at the end of the day.

Markus took in a deep breath and started upstairs. He held the railing slightly, balancing himself. He didn’t leave the battle unscathed, a few wounds here and there. They were left there without the thought of retaliation. It wasn’t needed. They had won.

He stopped at the top, taking in the scenery. He could remember the paintings and how the light came in and hit it just right from the window. In no way could he ever hang a painting and it be as beautiful. The paint where it was was slightly lighter than the rest.

He continued on, treading lightly in the hallway and into the bedroom. Again, all the paintings were gone. Carl was still very much present. The owl, the books, the chandelier. The wheelchair was gone, presumably also sold by Leo for profit. Markus wouldn’t be surprised if within a week, everything was gone. This was his last chance for all he knew.

He sat down on the bed and took in a deep breath. Then another, and another until he felt calm again. The storm was still raging, this moment was the eye of it all. The fighting for peace was all one struggle, now the aftermath and recovery was to be done. Treaties and acts and laws were in the making. He, out of all androids, was at the front of it all. After all, he took the revolution and went running.

And if it all never happened, if Leo hadn’t broken in, they’d still be here. Carl would still be alive. The revolution would have never happened. He would have continued to work like he was programmed to do, as every other android would also be doing. It was calm, nice, peaceful, but also sickening. There wouldn’t be any freedom for him anymore, like he had now, as much as you could call what they had now freedom. There was still work to be done.

And, as much as Markus wished he could go back and make better decisions, he couldn’t. Carl wasn’t here anymore to help him and guide him. He was on his own. He was his own master now.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
